Lost in Corridors
by wanderingmind911
Summary: Artemis is leaving to Vience...for good. Will Juliet be able to get to him in time to confess her love? Or will she be too late? Songfic, AJ, song written by yours truly!


**Author Notes**

**I don't own Artemis but I DO own the song "Corridors" So if you even THINK about stealing it I'll kill you! The song is suppose to be slow, and jazzy mostly piano…just to let you know, so the mood is set. **

**

* * *

**

_Corridors_

_Someone told me, You'd be alright,_

_What about me? _

_What about me?_

_Someone told me, that world would keep spinning,_

_And I would keep winning,_

_But what if I've already lost?_

_I've already lost…_

_When I was the last, to know_

Juliet raced the car down the empty highway, using the screen above the radio as a guide to get to the airport. She made her own detours on the way, desperate to get to her destination before 9pm. She couldn't believe Butler hadn't told her Artemis was leaving that day…

"He'll be alright," the bodyguard had told her the moment she asked where he had gone. In almost the same moment she grabbed her keys again and sped out the door. She was the last to know…and now maybe she'd never get the chance…

_I'm running down corridors,_

_Opening locked doors,_

_Rehearsing every moment,_

_So maybe I'll get it right,_

_Tonight,_

_Lost in corridors… _

She parked the car in an illegal parking space, not caring if it got toed away. Only one thing in her head mattered…getting to him. Beating the clock and getting to him. She entered the main Terminal and frantically looked at the airport charts.

_Venice Italy, 9pm. _It was 8:49. Cursing fluently, Juliet hurtled down the hallway, uncaring of the suspicious glances she got from onlookers. It didn't matter…she was lost in these corridors…but it didn't matter. She had to tell him tonight, now or never, all or nothing for better or for worse. Tonight was the night.

_You once told me,_

_Things I didn't know,_

_Like why the stars glow,_

_And why love is like the snow,_

_Yeah, Someone told me, we were meant to be_

_So where are you now?_

_Where are you now? _

_Love is like the snow… _

As Juliet sailed past the large windows, she could see snow begin to ease down from the sky. A memory flashed in her mind for a fleeting second, warm and comforting. She and Artemis were sitting on an old wooden dock, looking up at the ink black sky. He was explaining to her a scientific way why the stars glow. After his explanation Juliet laughed and said, "The stars glow because they want to light up the sky." She looked at his face for an eye rolling response. What she got was a genuine smile, and the faintest kiss on the lips.

Over the pass couple of weeks, Butler saw their blossoming love and often said things teasingly like "they were meant to be." Tonight, Juliet found those words nothing but true. They were meant to be.

_I'm running down corridors,_

_Opening locked doors,_

_Rehearsing every moment,_

_So maybe I'll get it right,_

_Tonight,_

_Lost in corridors… _

8:56pm. Juliet was starting to panic. She still hadn't found the right Terminal, and everyone she asked looked at her strangely and hustled away. If she didn't find Artemis soon…

"Juliet?" She turned around. Standing by the flight gate was Artemis, his ticket held out to the woman behind the counter.

"Juliet…what are you doing here?"

Someone told me, that it would be to late

_So why do I still feel this way?_

_Why do I still feel at all?_

_The rain falls around my heart,_

_But I go back to the start,_

_Underneath the security of your love…_

For a second she was at a loss of words. Her friends had warned by the time she tried to win him back, it would be too late. But still…her feelings and memories of them together…under the stars…She could go back. She could start all over with him. So without saying anything she flung her arms around him and cried "I love you, Artemis. God I love you…"

Artemis hugged her back tightly, as if he'd never let her go. "I love you too…Juliet…"

9pm. The plane took off…

_So maybe I'll get it right,_

_Tonight,_

_Lost in corridors. _

**

* * *

**

Yay. Lots of fluff and stuff. Again, CORRIDORS IS MINE SO BACK OFF.

**Cheers,**

**Wandering Mind **


End file.
